


Pineapple Girl

by BisexualHeroes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, M/M, Multi, canon? whos' that?, i don't know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHeroes/pseuds/BisexualHeroes
Summary: Aight pals listen up. This puppy right here is a good ol' neighbors au. Trimberly and Jason/Zack/Billy endgame (the heck is their ship name??).It all starts with the infamous pineapple on pizza discourse and progresses to gay feelings and self-hating idiots.  It's gay, It's great, It's guaranteed to have you yelling at you phone just a little bit.





	1. Pretty Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the nerds in the trimberly dwarves discord server for pressuring me to finish. Especially caboose ily

Trini and Billy have been friends since kindergarten, so it was only logical that when they decided to go to college they would go to the same one and share the same apartment. The pair worked really well together in the small space they had even though at times Trini’s quiet nature was contradicted by Billy’s loud behavior.

 

Billy took the larger room where he had enough space for his notes which could be found pinned up all over his room, but Billy insisted that there was a method to his notes so Trini left them alone. The organized one of the two was Trini who’s room was always neat and would come up with little study schedules for the both of them.

 

They were currently each studying in their respective rooms when Trini hears the doorbell ring. Seeing as how she was the closest to the door she puts her flashcards down with a sigh and makes her way to the rude interruption. She’s greeted by a greasy teenager carrying some pizzas.

 

 _Oh Billy must have ordered us some pizza. That’s nice of him._ She paid the dude and set the pizza down in the kitchen only to open it and be met with the utter atrocity of there being pineapples on this good, undeserving pizza.

 

 _Ok this is definitely not ours. Fuck._ She contemplates just taking the pineapple off but it’s tainted now. There’s no way of bringing it back from the dark. She’s about to just throw it away before thinking that maybe he mixed up the apartments, so she checks the receipt and sure enough it said apt 209 and _not_ apt 208.

 

Trini makes her way out and across the hall to knock on their door fully expecting to meet the nastiest person in the universe and oh how she was wrong because a girl who could only be described as a goddess opened the door.Trini couldn’t help but stare for what felt like a minute before remembering what she was here for.

 

“Are you the heathen that ordered this garbage of a pizza?” The girl quirks an eyebrow with a smirk and Trini has to remember to breathe. _How is she this good looking? It shouldn’t be allowed. Gotta give a girl a warning next time, damn. Put a sign on your door that says “Hottest girl in the world currently living here” so that I can mentally prepare myself jeez._

 

“Yes. Do you have something against my pizza toppings,” she asks while taking the pizza box.

 

“Yes, who put pineapples on their pizza? It’s disgusting and should be illegal.” That earned her a laugh from the girl and Trini discovered that she has the prettiest laugh she’s ever heard.

 

“Pineapples and pizza are a match made in heaven. Have you even tried it? Most pineapple on pizza haters haven’t even given it a taste.” Trini scoffs at that.

 

“Of course I’ve tried it. It’s gross. Why do you think I gave it back to you? We would’ve already torn through this,” Trini says not noticing the girl pursing her lips at that statement.

 

“Fair enough. You’re entitled to your wrong opinion,” she says with a chuckle. They stand in a comfortable silence just smiling at each other before she speaks again. “So uh, what’s ur name? How long have you’ve been living here? I’ve never seen you?”

 

“My name is Trini, I’ve been here for a year, and-” Trini answers her questions but is interrupted with a wide-eye look from Miss Pineapple.

 

“Wait wait wait. You’ve been here for a year and I haven’t seen you?? So have I! Are you going to Gordon University?” The pretty girl was still standing at the door holding the pizza box and before Trini could answer she heard Billy calling her from their apartment.

 

“Sorry I gotta go, but yeah I go there.” Trini gives her an apologetic smile before turning around hearing a whispered goodbye as she opened her door in search of Billy. She found him sitting upside down on his bed.

 

“Hey Trini! Are you almost done studying? I’m getting kinda hungry. Can we order some pizza?” Trini burst out laughing at the irony of the situation getting a confused look from Billy.

 

“What’s so funny? I know I sometimes don’t get humor but I literally just asked for some pizza?”

 

\---

 

They just finished their pizza and were heading to bed when they were interrupted by the irritating screeches that barely passed as guitar noises coming from next door.

 

“For fucking fucks sake. I swear to fucking god Taylor…” Trini mumbles as she immediately turns around and heads out of the apartment, making sure to slam the door on her way out. She continously knocks on his door with increasing intensity until it’s opened by Zack wearing hello kitty pajamas and she was so thrown off for a second because Zack always wears the most emo outfits that she almost forgot why she was angry.

 

“I- uh, first of all, what the fuck are you wearing? Second of all, I told you that what you call guitar sessions and what I call unnecessary, ear-splitting noises are for before 10 o’clock,” Trini yelled. Zack leans against the doorframe and plucked the beanie from Trini’s head so he could put it on.

 

“But Trini-beanie, this is my _passion_ ,” he says while dramatically putting his palm on his forehead and leaning down, “and who are you to come between a man and his love?”

 

“Okay Romeo, all I’m asking is that you do your passion at a reasonable time,” she says and tries to jump up and take back her beanie.

 

“Fine, I’ll stop playing but I’m keeping the beanie for the night,” he says and before Trini can react he closes the door and leaves her standing in the hallway beanie-less. She considers knocking and demanding her beanie back but she knows he’ll probably return it when she gets her coffee tomorrow and she’s too tired to deal with Zack’s crap right now.

 

She turns around and down the hallway when she sees pineapple girl struggling to carry 20 groceries at once. She ends up dropping one of her bags that thankfully only contained bread by the time Trini rushes over to her.

 

“You know a normal person would make two trips,” she says and leans down to grab the fallen bag. “Do you need any help?”

 

“Two trips are for wimps… but yes I could use your help.” With that she transfers half the bags onto Trini and they make their way down the hall. She insists that she can get the door open without putting the bags down so after a solid 3 minutes she finally gets the door open and they head inside her apartment.

 

Half expecting her apartment to be as atrocious as her topping choices, Trini was pleasantly surprised at how tidy everything was. Since they lived in a hall with two bedroom apartments she was also expecting a boyfriend or housemate or something but everything seemed to belong to one person.

 

“Nice apartment. Do you live here by yourself,” Trini asks as they set the bags down on the kitchen counter.

 

“Uhm, yeah. My parents pay for it and they like to visit sometimes so they wanted an extra room,” she says and starts taking groceries out of there bags. Trini makes her way over but she motions a no with a wave of her hands. “You don’t have to help me put them away. You’re probably tired and it’s pretty late. Thanks for helping me,” she says and walks with Trini to the door. Trini’s about to leave before she remembers something and turns around.

 

“So do you have a name? Because I’ve been calling you pineapple girl in my head among other related names,” Trini says hoping to get another laugh from her which she succeeds in doing.

 

“Oh really? What are some of the other names?” Trini opens her mouth to respond before realizing that pretty girl is among the list of names so instead of embarrassing herself she opts for some mystery.

 

“They’re a secret.”

“Well then, so is my actual name.” Trini pouts at that which causes her to smile. “Maybe I’ll tell you when you eat a pizza with pineapple on it.” This causes the short girl to scrunch her nose.

 

“No thank you. Goodnight pineapple girl,” she says and starts backing away towards her apartment.

 

“Goodnight Trini.”

 

She enters her apartment and leans back on her door unable to stop smiling because _She remembers my name._


	2. Frothing Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is introduced and things start to get a little more gay

In hindsight maybe Kim shouldn’t have stayed up last night binge watching Netflix when she had a test today but in her defense she probably wasn’t going to get much sleep anyways. Trini had occupied her thoughts through most of the night. She replayed their conversations over and over in her head wanting to slap herself for how awkward she was. The girl was just so damn adorable. 

 

She couldn’t help but wonder who the “we” that she mentioned was. Hopefully not a boyfriend. She heard a guy calling her name in the end of their first conversation and Trini seemed pretty set on leaving to go find him. That doesn’t have to mean anything though right? She barely knew her and the guy could just be a friend.

 

The scent of sweet, beautiful coffee fills her senses along with the regular chatter of the cafe as she steps inside Taylor’s Coffee. Her rambled thoughts are interrupted by her morning goal: get some goddamn coffee before you die. She’s about to make her way to the cashier when she spots Trini and some dude sitting near the window.  _ Ok so maybe my goal can be pushed to the side for a bit  _ she thinks as she walks over to them.

 

“Hey Trini,” Kim says trying to sound like she’s not trying too hard even though she’s trying very hard. Trini almost chokes on her coffee in surprise when she sees her standing there and Kim isn’t sure whether or not to take that as a good sign.

 

“Oh hey pineapple girl,” she says and the boy at the table gives her a confused look so Trini directs her attention to him. “It’s a long story but she won’t tell me her name so that’s what I’m calling her. She lives right in front of us.”

 

“Oh I love mysteries!” The boy does a bunch of little claps. “I’ve seen you around before but I’ve never had the chance to introduce myself. Hi,” he says with a small wave and Kim waves back smiling. “My name’s William Cranston but you can just call me Billy. I live with Trini,” he says before widening his eyes. “Not in the romantic way though. We’re not dating. Nope not us. We’re just really good friends. We’ve been friends since we were little. It would be weird for us to be dating. I mean it’d be impossible considering that I don’t like girls and Trini really likes girls and you actually look a lot like her-” Before he can finish his ramble Trini gives him a nudge under the table and sends him a glare. “Oh right… Do you wanna join us? You can pull up a chair.”

 

“Sure thing Billy,” she says and can’t help the smile she gets on her face. This guy was great. She can see why Trini would be friends with him for so long. “Let me just order my coffee and I’ll join you guys.” 

 

“Do you always go here for coffee? I’ve never seen you. It’s kind of weird that we haven’t seen each other and we live so close,” Trini says as she’s about to leave.

 

“No actually, I usually just head to Starbucks but Zack insisted that this place had the best coffee in the universe and for a much cheaper price so I told him I’d give it a try,” Kim says and glances to see how big the line is before spotting Zack working behind the counter. “Oh well that’s why… He works here. Of course,” she says with a roll of her eyes. Trini snorts while taking a sip for her coffee. 

 

“Yeah that sounds like Zack,” Trini says with a certain fondness in her voice and Kim’s mind can’t help but wonder. She knows Billy just said that Trini was really into girls which is a very good thing for Kim, but he never said that she didn’t like guys. “Didn’t know you two were friends,” Trini comments. Kim gives her a nod and excuses herself to head over to the counter. 

 

“Yo Zack,” she yells to get his attention. “This empty line is not giving me a good first impression.” Zack turns around and gets a huge grin on his face. This is when Kim spots that he’s wearing Trini’s beanie causing the girl to scrunch her eyebrows. 

 

“Kimmie!!! You made it! Don’t let the line fool you. This place is just underappreciated. Trust me. Why don’t you head on over to Jason to order and I’ll make you the best coffee in the whole-”

 

“Universe? Yeah yeah. I’ve heard the spiel before,” she says with a small smirk. She turns to this supposed Jason who’s apron that says the shop’s name is way too big on him. 

 

“Hey, what would you like to order?” 

 

“I’d like a Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip,” Kim says without skipping a beat. The look of pure horror on Jason’s face causes Zack to burst out laughing.

 

“Don’t worry pal, I got it,” Zack says and pats Jason on the back. Zack cracks his knuckles and rolls his head around. “Alright Kim, be ready for the best coffee you’ve ever tasted.”

 

Kim was actually very impressed by how quick and precise Zack was at his job. She was so entranced by his efficiency that she failed to notice Billy walking up to her and lurking near by. Zack finishes the drink and flourishly sets it on the counter while blowing a kiss.

 

“For the lovely Kimberly Hart. May she find this drink pleasing to her royal tastebuds,” says Zack and before he can add more ridiculous commentary another customer grabs his attention. With a roll of her eyes Kim picks up the drink, but almosts drops it when Billy jumps in front of her.

 

“I figured out the mystery!!! Your name is Kimberly,” Billy squeals.

 

“Jesus Christ, Billy ur gonna give a girl a heart attack,” Kim says and receives a whispered sorry from Billy. When she finally realizes what just happened she says with a pout, “Please don’t tell Trini. I want to keep it a secret for a little while longer.”

 

“Uhm that’s not gonna be possible,” Billy says while rubbing the back of his head. “You see I’m a terrible at lying and it’s even worse with Trini because she sees right through me. But, I’ll try and keep quiet.” 

 

They head over to the table and Zack joins them mumbling something about needing a break. Trini is sitting with her head in her hands staring at some flashcards in despair and looks like she’s on the verge of tears.

 

“You alright?” Kim asks.

 

“Aye yai yai,” says Zack. “You alright there crazy girl?” 

 

They get a loud groan in response and a frustrated throw of the flashcards onto the table.

 

“I’m gonna take that as no,” Zack says while grabbing some chairs from a nearby table for him and Kim. 

 

“This test is gonna kick my ass,” Trini groans. Bill returns to his position. Kim is about to sit next to next to Trini before Zack takes the seat from under her. With a purse of her lips she moves to sit next to Billy. (The drama,, the angst,,, a true novel)

 

“Tell me about it. I have test today as well,” Kim says taking a sip from her macchiato and proceeds to widen her eyes because holy shit Zack wasn’t kidding. “Zack this is amazing!!”

 

“YES,” Zack says and gets up from his seat to do a little dance. Trini grabs him by the arm and pulls him down. 

 

“Stop being weird for 2 seconds,” Trini says with a huff.

 

“I thought they were some pretty nice dance moves,” says Billy.

 

“Thank you Billy,” Zack says and sticks his tongue out at Trini. “At least someone appreciates my talents.” Both Trini and Kim scoff at that comment causing the two to smirk at each other. Before Zack can complain, Billy changes the conversation.

 

“Is there anything we can do to make you feel better before you take your exams?”

 

“You know what would make me feel better?” Trini says while maintaining eye contact with Kim. “If you told me your name.” 

 

“Woah, you don’t know her name,” asks Zack. “Don’t you two live right in front of each other?” Trini shrugs and Kim glances at Billy who’s trying a little too hard not to look interested in the conversation. Trini must’ve noticed because she turns to him. She stares him down for a bit as Billy continues to look anywhere but her eyes.

 

“Wait. Did you find out her name?”

 

“Uhh no,” Billy squeeks.

 

“Billy you’re a terrible liar. What’s her name,” Trini questions. She keeps trying to pry the name out while Kim is glaring at him not to. Billy keeps distressingly glances between the two while Zack watches on in amusement and times how long it takes him to crack.

 

“It’s Kimberly Hart,” Jason says from behind them. He picks up another chair and sits in between Billy and Kim. Trini does a victorious whoop while Kim groans.

 

“You have officially become my least favorite person and I hardly know you,” Kim grumbled. Jason sends her an apologetic  smile.

 

“Sorry, but he looked like he was about to explode from anxiety,” Jason notes. Billy mouths a thank you at him and Zack nods his head in agreement. 

 

“Kimberly huh,” Trini says showing off that smirk Kim has grown to love and hate. “That’s a pretty name.”

 

“Thanks,” Kim stammers. She has to bow her head down to hide the blush growing on her cheeks. 

 

“Look at us being a nice group of pals. Hey I have an idea,” Zack proclaimed. Trini scowls at him. “A good idea this time... Since you guys don’t have class tomorrow we should all hangout at Kim’s house.”

 

“Why my apartment!?”

 

“Because you have an extra room and your place is probably the neatest,” Zack says

 

“Fair enough,” Kim grumbles.

 

“I’m down. I can get to know Zack’s friends a little more,” Jason says but he’s only looking at Billy.

 

“Billy I understand if you can’t come because you have to study or something,” Zack adds. Trini quirks an eyebrow sensing the underlying jealousy in his tone. The others don’t seem to notice.

 

“No actually. My next exam isn’t until next friday. Mr. Carson has been really tough on us lately so we’ve constantly been having exams but since this next section is a little longer than the rest we get a little more time. He’s a pretty good teacher and-” Billy seems to realize something as he goes to unlock his phone. “Oh my god, I’m gonna be late to class!!!”

 

Billy makes a beeline for the exit before realizing he left his phone on the table, so he quickly goes back to get it and then runs out the door. Jason and Zack excuse themselves to go back to work leaving Trini and Kim at the table. 

 

“Is it just me or is there some weird thing going on between Jason and Zack,” asks Trini.

 

“What? No,” Kim says. “I thought there was something going on between Jason and Billy?” Trini takes a sip of her coffee.

 

“Well damn. Jason’s got a whole line of boys ready to woo him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangs to @cabooseachievables for being amazing and beta reading
> 
> Next chapter will be told from Zack's pov


	3. Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst train has arrived and I apologize to my boy Zack for making him suffer. The chapter title is indeed a reference to the iconic song Milkshake by Kelis

Hospitals always freak Zack out. His fear of needles and bad experiences caused a rise in anxiety whenever he steps inside. He was here to visit his mom, Min, which he has done every single day but it still doesn’t fail to bring back his bad memories. His first bad experience was when he was 6 and he fell off a swing set after stupidly going way too high. He should’ve listened to his mom when she told him to slow down but he was never good at doing that.

 

His second experience was when he was 15 and his father tried to come home drunk out of his mind but instead got run over by a truck. Min couldn’t stop crying but Zack didn’t even shed a single tear, finally glad he was gone. His father was hardly present in their lives and whenever he was, it was always with alcohol in his breath and punches to accompany his rants. Zack didn’t listen when his mom told him to pray for his father’s life as they stood near his hospital bed.

 

His third experience was when he was waiting for the baby sister that never arrived. He found out Min was pregnant a couple weeks after his father died. Lilly Taylor was the one light in their lives and a miscarriage was the farthest thing from their minds. He never thought it was possible since they already found out the gender and she was well into her 18th week of pregnancy. Nevertheless, the doctor came back with the news and Zack didn’t even need to look up to know what happened because he heard his mother’s cries. He only heard some mention of blood pressure and other nonsense before he got up from the waiting room and stormed out the hospital. Maybe he should’ve stayed to comfort his mom and maybe he shouldn’t have locked himself in his room for days afterwards but he really wasn’t in the mood to care. He didn’t listen when she told him to eat or to sleep.

 

His fourth experience was when his mother was diagnosed with cancer. The doctor said the symptoms from the miscarriage masked the ones for her cancer. That they would’ve been able to do more if they found out sooner. Min couldn’t run the coffee shop anymore so Zack took over. He ran the shop by himself, went to buy the medication for his mother, and then came home to their apartment to take care of her. He didn’t listen when she said to stop buying the medication.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he looked up and realized that he reached his destination. Room number 105. He opened the door, a small part of him hoping his mom was asleep but was still pleasantly surprised to see her brown eyes looking up at him. He sent her a soft smile and went to sit down next to her.

 

“ _Hello, I see you woke up late again_ ,” his mom says. Both of them speaking chinese because they were able to trick the doctor into getting more pillows in the room by pretending she couldn’t speak english.

 

“ _Now I know that your complaints about the shop were warranted_ ,” he says causing the both of them to laugh. It doesn’t last long. The mood darkens as it usually does when you’re conversing in a hospital. Zack goes to sit down on the chair next to Min and looks down to the white floor.

 

“ _Zack, I know you don’t want to hear this_ ,” Min says, “ _but you need to stop wasting your money on me_ .” Zack looks up with tears forming in his eyes and a slight shake of his head. “ _I’m not going to live for much longer. It’s pointless to keep spending money on different treatments_.”

 

“ _No mom ple-_ ” he tries to say as he gets up.

 

“ _No_ ,” she interrupts. Zack isn’t trying to stop the tears anymore. “ _You are so young and could’ve gone to college if it weren’t for me. I know you barely have enough money to keep the shop going, so you need to stop spending it on me_.”

 

“ _If I can keep you alive for a little longer than I will_ ,” Zack says with a confident nod of his head.

 

“ _No you won’t. I’m going to die eventually. You need to make good use of your wealth starting now_ ,” Min says reaching out to pull her son in for a hug. “ _Promise me you won’t spend more money on me_ .” Zack does a small nod but that isn’t enough for her. “ _Promise me_ ,” she says more firmly while rubbing circles on his arm.

 

“ _I promise_.”

 

\-----

 

Zack’s favorite part about working at the coffee shop is the quiet mornings before anyone else has arrived. The light rain and the soft music coming through the speakers putting him at ease. After his morning visit with his mother he needed a good distraction.

 

He’s in the middle of sweeping the floors when Jason walks in. He’s always the last of the workers to arrive, but he’s never late so Zack doesn’t mind. Zack also doesn’t mind that Jason’s hair is wet from the rain outside and that he’s currently pulling his shirt up to wipe his face, but that has absolutely nothing to do with the reason he hired him.

 

Okay maybe a little but, the real reason was that he was there for Zack when his father died and he was the only one who could get him out of his room after his sister’s death. Jason was the nicest person he’s ever known and they’ve been friends since middle school when he slapped this bully making fun of Zack’s cheap clothes. Couple that with the fact Jason had nothing waiting for him after high school after he broke his knee ruining his football career and that’s why Jason was hired. Zack _did not_ hire him because maybe, just maybe, he’s the tiniest bit in love. Nope. Definitely not.

 

“Hey Zackarino,” Jason says pulling Zack out of his trance.

 

“Please never say that again,” Zack snorts. “I’m the only one who can pull off the ridiculous nicknames.” Jason laughs as he hops over the counter to grab his apron. Zack checks his watch and notices they’ve got 3 minutes until they open. He looks over at the door to see his other two friends approaching, so he walks over to let them in.

 

“You two do realize we’re not open yet,” Zack mocks as soon as he opens the door.

 

“I tried telling her but she insisted that she needed caffeine as soon as possible,” Billy says with an actual concerned look on his face.

 

“Oh come on, you open in like 2 minutes,” Trini huffs.

 

“3 actually,” Zack says with a quirk of an eyebrow. He gets an eyeroll from Trini and a nod from Billy in response. “Fine you can come in but only because I like you guys,” Zack says propping the door open with his broom.

 

“Aww you shouldn’t have,” Trini jokes while dramatically raising her hand to her heart.

 

“But you still have to help us setup,” Zack says and Trini groans as she steps inside.

 

20 minutes later and Zack is in the middle of making a customer’s order while Billy and Trini sit in their usual table near the window. Zack has been making jokes for the past 5 minutes trying to get Jason’s attention but all that Jason’s been paying attention to is that damn boy sitting next to Trini in the blue sweater. Zack isn’t really mad at Billy because who can be mad at Billy? But sometimes Zack wishes that Billy wasn’t in his life because that’s the only person Jason seems to pay attention to.

 

Billy starts walking over and Zack mutters a fantastic under his breath. He’s got to give the boy credit where it’s due. Billy is very good looking in the _damn I wish he was my algebra tutor instead of Ms.Stank-Breath_ way, but Zack doesn’t really know him that well. It’s pretty obvious that Billy has a crush on Jason as well.

 

“Hey Jason,” Billy says. Zack mockingly says _hey jason_ quietly while he adds cream to this terrible order. Who even orders an upside down grande caramel macchiato with stirred extra caramel on the sides and whip cream? That’s just diabetes waiting to happen.

 

“Can I get another black coffee for Trini? She’s a little nervous for her exam today,” Billy says.

 

“Yeah sure thing Billy,” Jason chirps. Like actually chirps. What is he? A jay bird? Zack may have put the lid a little too forcefully on this drink (He slammed it down). Billy goes to give him the money but Jason just shakes his hand.

 

“This one’s on the house.” Zack perks his head up at this statement and walks over to them.

 

“Woah, okay Blue Jay. Maybe don’t give away free drinks without my permission,” Zack says with a little too much bite in his words.

 

“I’m not! I’m paying for it myself,” Jason answers giving Zack a confused look. Billy notices the tension between the two so he juts the money out again.

 

“It’s fine guys. It’s not my money anyways. Trini is paying for her own drink,” he says. Jason gets visibly awkward as he takes the money. Billy blurts out a quick thank you as Jason hands him his change and he walks away. Zack goes back to making drinks leaving Jason to deal with the white mom who just entered.

 

Kim walks in a while later and after Zack finishes her drink he decides to take a break and motions for one of his other workers to take over since the rush is over. Billy is actually extremely charming and nice. When he starts getting questioned about Kimberly’s name, Zack finds it cute how he stammers trying to lie but failing miserably. This is when Jason chooses to join them.

 

Zack starts scooching over thinking he’ll want to sit next to him but is disappointed when he ends up sitting next to Billy. After Trini does her victorious whoop in celebration of finding out her crush’s name, she looks over to Zack grumpy’s face and gives him a nudge. Zack turns to her and Trini mouths _you alright_? He nods and Trini’s about to oppose but she gets distracted by Kimberly’s pout.

 

Even though Zack is slightly upset he tries to shrug it off. He’s used to being the second choice and he doesn’t see why this situation is going to be any different. Jason and Billy are really cute together and Billy is a nice guy. Who is he to ruin this budding romance by getting jealous? Zack is always the best friend. The wingman. He shouldn’t try to be anything more. He puts on a smile and does what he does best.

 

“Look at us being a nice group of pals. Hey I have an idea.”

 

\----

 

Billy leaves in a haste and and Zack knows that Kimberly should be leaving too, but she stays with Trini. Zack curiously keeps glancing at the girls and by the end of their conversation he’s has come to the conclusion that they so whipped for each other.

 

Trini walks over as Zack just finishes making a cappuccino. She sits on one of the stools and puts her elbows on the table while resting her chin on her hands. He hands off the coffee with a smile and then makes his way to Trini since he currently isn’t busy.

 

“Hey, you’re looking less emo than usual,” Zack teases. Trini sends hims a glare. “Does it have anything to do with Kimberly, perhaps?”

 

“Shut up,” Trini grumbles and Zack gasps.

 

“Is that a blush!? The terrifying Trini Gomez is blushing at the thought of a pretty girl? That’s pretty gay Trinity,” says Zack.

 

“First of all, never call me Trinity unless you want to me to grind you like those coffee beans. Second of all, don’t make me point out how you were giving Jason heart eyes the entire time we were talking,” Trini warns. Zack’s eyes widen and he glances over at Jason to make sure he didn’t hear anything. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that he’s talking to another worker.

 

“Keep your voice down,” Zack hisses.

 

“So you’re not denying,” Trini asks with a quirk of her eyebrow. Zack huffs and turns around pretending to be busy. She laughs behind him and starts to get up.

 

“Whatever loverboy,” Trini calls out as she walks away. “I’ll see you tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to cabooseachievables for being a true pal and beta reading this  
> -  
> If you wanna yell at me on tumblr for torturing Zack go to bisexualpowerranger


	4. Pink Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting gayer ladies and gentlehumans. Prepare yourselves for this chapter. There's cuddles, there's teddy bears, and there's at least three mentions of other franchises. 
> 
> This is also my contribution to day 1 of Trimberly Week!

Trini fixes her beanie before knocking on Kim’s door. A couple of footsteps and then a crash is heard from inside and Trini winces at the sound. There’s a muffled  _ fuck _ before the door is opened to reveal Kim who looks very distressed.

 

“Um, hi!” Kim says. She’s wearing a tank top and Trini has to refrain from looking at her arms. 

 

“Hey, did I get here too early? You never really gave us a time, but I can just go back,” She says and slightly turns away.

 

“No no! It’s fine. It’s just a mess and I’ve been rushing to clean it,” Kim blurts out. “You can come in,” she says as she starts walking inside. “Just leave the door open cause Zack likes to just waltz in.”

 

Trini rolls her eyes and says, “Oh I know.” She walks into the apartment only to find that everything is perfectly clean and she has to take a second to process it before saying, “T his is a mess!? Remind me to never let you in my room.”

 

Kim laughs but still reaches for her broom and starts sweeping. The apartment is the same as Trini’s in that the door leads straight into the living room with the kitchen right next to it separated by an island. Trini doesn’t really know what to do so she just stands near her awkwardly. Kim notices so she pulls a chair from the island and pats the seat while looking at her. Trini takes the hint and plops onto the stool.

 

“So why are you here so early?” Kim asks. 

 

Trini rubs her forehead and sighs, “My professor was being a dick so I just kinda walked out… Please tell me there’s going to be alcohol.”

 

“I think Zack was bringing some yeah,” Kim answers. “Oh wait! One sec,” she yells and hands Trini the broom in order to run down the hall. Trini is left confused holding the broom to her chest until Kim dashes into the room again holding a speaker.

 

The speaker is set on the coffee table and Trini leaves the broom leaning on a wall before walking over. To her surprise Despacito starts playing from the little pink speaker. She holds her breath for the “aye” but it never comes. The faint sounds of Justin White Privilege come through the speakers and Trini lets out a deep sigh.

 

“Kim…” Trini says.

 

“Hmm?” Kim asks picking up the speaker again to mess with the volume.

 

“First the pineapple on your pizza and now you poison my ears with the Justin remix of Despacito?? I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Trini says dramatically. 

 

A very confused Kim says, “It’s the same thing?” 

 

Trini gasps, genuinely very offended by the statement that just came out of her neighbor’s mouth. Poor Kim just looks more confused as Trini struggles to say a response in her anger.

 

“No they are not!! This is the tainted version. I can’t believe-” she starts to say but is interrupted by Zack slamming the door open two beer cases in his hands.

 

“Why are you playing this trash Kim? Play the original,” he says while walking over to them. 

 

“See!?!” Trini says while gesturing wildly at Zack.

 

Kim looks at the two of them before saying “Oh my god, I’m sorry here,” and then shoves the speaker to Zack, taking the beer from him. Trini lets out a sigh of relief when he pauses the music because she doesn’t have to listen to this blasphemy anymore. 

 

“It’s all those white friends you had Kim, I’m telling you! They corrupted you!” Zack says and starts scrolling through his playlist. 

 

Kim rolls her eyes but laughs anyways as she heads to the kitchen. There’s a respectful knock on the door, unlike Zack earlier. Trini goes to open the door since she’s the closest and she’s greeted by Jason and Billy. The trio exchange hellos, until Jason sees Zack and gets the biggest smile on his face. He walks over to him and picks him up into a hug.

 

“I like this song Zack,” Billy says closing the door behind him.

 

“I’m glad we all have better music taste than Kimmie,” Zack says after Jason lets him go. They all hear a faint _ fuck you _ from the kitchen that has all of them laughing. She comes out balancing three bowls with chips in two and popcorn in the other.

 

Trini rushes over to help before she makes a giant mess. Grabbing one of the bowls is probably one of the biggest mistakes she’s ever made because the appreciative smile that Kim gives her almost makes Trini drop the bowl she just grabbed. 

 

After they set the bowls on the coffee table Kim asks, “So you guys just wanna watch Netflix?”

 

Everyone shrugs or mutter an okay so Kim picks up the remote and falls onto the couch. Trini is a little too quick to sit next to Kim and the couch is pretty small so the boys end up just getting a bunch of pillows and sitting on the floor. 

 

“I vote on watching some horror movies,” Zack says and sits on Jason’s right side since Billy sat on his left, in front of Trini. 

 

“Why don’t we watch Lemonade Mouth instead?” Trini asks.

 

Zack groans, “We both know that you just wanna watch that because you’re gay for Mo.”

 

“She kinda looks like Kimberly,” Billy mentions causing Trini to blush. 

 

“I no- I just- I like the music. I don’t- It’s not because of Mo” Trini mumbles. Kim raises an eyebrow.

 

“Wait wait,” Zack says. “Is this because you’re scared of horror movies?”

 

“No!” She yells too quickly, convincing no one. “I’m not, shut up. I just don’t wanna watch them.” She crosses her arms and presses deeper into the couch. 

 

“The mighty Trini is scared of horror movies,” Zack says with a stupid grin on his face. Trini ends up kicking him so hard that he falls over. 

 

“It’s alright Trini,” Billy says turning around to face her. “I’m also scared even though I know they aren’t real.”

 

Trini sighs. “Thanks Billy.”

 

“I’ll protect you,” Kim says playfully elbowing Trini.

 

Trini buries her face into her hands. “Just start the movie already,” she mumbles.

  
  


\----- 

  
  


Trini ended up jumping at the first jump scare and has to kick Zack again to maintain her badass cred. Trini and Kim are sharing a blanket and somehow Zack ended up sprawled over Jason. Several beer bottles are spread across the floor. She’s done a pretty good job at pretending to be perfectly fine after the first incident but right now she’s absolutely terrified. The main character refuses not be stupid and walks into the dark corridor. 

 

_ Fuck this _ , Trini thinks and moves so that her head is burying into Kim’s side. She’s too scared to be embarrassed but Zack notices what’s happening. He makes a heart shape with his hands towards Kim and she flips him off before pulling Trini closer. 

 

It’s only later on after she’s no longer scared that Trini notices how close she is to Kim and she has to take slow, deep breaths to calm down. Kim must’ve taken that as a sign that she fell asleep because she stops rubbing circles on her back. Trini whispers a small no, causing Kim to smile and continue rubbing her back. 

 

“Why don’t you ever do that to me?” Zack whines at Jason who rolls his eyes but starts doing it anyways. 

  
  


\----- 

  
  


After the second movie is done they’re all slightly drunk except for Billy who has to drive him and Jason.  Zack lets out a  _ very _ manly gasp as he spots Kim’s Wii U and then turns around to give her puppy eyes.

 

“Kim can I, pretty please, use your Wii?” He asks.

 

Kim shrugs and says, “Sure knock yourself out. I’ve got Smash Bros if you guys wanna play that?”

 

The other guys perk up at that and Zack yells, “Yeeessss!!!”

 

5 minutes into playing and Zack is shoving Jason trying to throw him off while Billy watches the match right behind them. The girls are still chilling on the sofa, but Kim has to interfere when the shoving gets too close to breaking her furniture.  

 

“So Trini,” Kim says while dramatically sitting next to her and almost missing the seat. “Tell me about yourself.”

 

“Ah, where do I start in my grand life,” Trini says taking a sip from the cheap beer Zack bought. Kim is looking expectantly at Trini but she doesn’t really know what to say. 

 

“No really, where do you want me to start,” Trini says.

 

“Umm,” Kim says. “How about your family?”

 

“My parents are far from perfect,” Trini starts saying but realizes that’s a little too deep so she amends it, “but I’ve got two good little brothers who are in middle school right now...” She goes on a little tangent about her brothers that has Kim smiling at how much she loves them. She’s never seen the other girl so happy and with such a big smile on her face. She kinda tunes out of what Trini’s saying because she’s so focused on the way her eyes light up, until that big smile turns into a frown and she listens back into the conversation. 

 

“...I just wish we didn’t move so much when they were younger. It was fine for me because I’m used to being alone but they could’ve had a better childhood,” Trini says.

 

“Used to being alone?” Kim echoes. 

 

“I was always the new girl with how much we moved and no one really talked to me. Crazy thing is, I preferred it that way,” she says. They both glance at the boys who are way too into their game to pay attention to their conversation. 

 

Trini says, “I never had many friends.” She’s really glad she met them, and now she hopefully has a new friend in Kim. Trini looks back at her only to find that she’s already looking at her.

 

Kim’s expression darkens. “Friends are overrated. They all end up leaving anyways,” she says. Trini barely has time to process what Kim said before their conversation is interrupted with Zack screaming at the top of his lungs because he’s losing. Kim’s previous expression disappears as she laughs at the disruption. 

 

“Okay why don’t we let Billy play now Zack?” Kim asks. Billy does a series of claps at finally being able to play as Zack grumpily hands him the remote. Billy is actually a god at Smash Bros and completely demolishes Jason using his main, Lucina. Jason’s left wondering what the hell happened as his Mario is thrown off the screen and Zack stares in awe. 

 

Kim leans in to Trini so she can whisper, “I think Zack just fell in love with Billy right then and there.” The girls erupt into a fit of giggles which gets them a couple of confused looks from the guys. 

 

A couple hours of intense gameplay later and Trini has ended up with a very pretty neighbor laying her head on her lap. She’s been mindlessly playing with Kim’s hair for a while as she watches the others play. Billy and Jason say they have to leave since they have to be up early, so Trini makes a move to get up and say goodbye but when she looks down at her lap she’s surprised to see that Kim has fallen asleep.

 

They understand when she just gives them a wave and both quietly say goodbye before leaving. Zack leads them to the door, so she assumed that he was leaving as well. Now that she’s alone with sleeping beauty (Wrong princess she’s Jasmine!!!), Trini takes the opportunity to stare at her face and she gently moves strands of hair off her face.

 

She’s interrupted from her trance when Zack says, “Damn, you’re whipped.” 

 

“What!?” She whisper yells because Kim is still asleep on her lap, but she’s still upset because she thought Zack had already left. 

 

“You like Kimmie!” He says loudly again, clearly not getting the point of Trini’s whispers.

 

“Shut up, you’re gonna wake her up,” she seethes, but Zack smiles just grows wider.

 

“You didn’t deny it,” he says. Trini blushes and Zack takes that as confirmation. After a bit he asks, “Alright, I’m gonna go to my apartment. Wanna join me and finish our Game of Thrones marathon, since you don’t have class tomorrow?”

 

“I can’t,” Trini says motioning to Kim.

 

“Just move her!” Zack says.

 

She gives him an annoyed look before saying, “I don’t wanna wake her up!” 

 

“Oh...my... god. I’m gonna binge-watch Game of Thrones with or without your gay ass,” he says and then starts walking towards the door.

 

“Alright alright just gimme a sec,” Trini says.

 

“I’ll get the snacks ready,” he quips before closing the door. 

 

Once he’s gone, Trini shakes Kim’s shoulder as gently as possibly while whispering, “Hey Kim. I’m really sorry, but you need to wake up.” Kim mumbles a no and moves so she’s hugging Trini and Trini is about to have a heart attack because  _ she’s so fucking adorable what the absolute fuck.  _

 

“Kim come on, I have to leave,” she says in one last attempt.

 

“Stay,” whispers a sleepy Kim and Trini honestly debates on staying because she’s a gay mess but she also doesn’t want Zack to watch GOT without her and she knows that bastard will. Knowing that what she’s doing isn’t getting anywhere, she picks up Kim bridal style and moves down the hall to her bedroom. 

 

Trini is assaulted with an obnoxious amount of pink and as she steps inside. When she sets Kim down on her bed, she notices that Kim has a fluffy pink teddy bear. Kim reaches out for her, still half asleep, and Trini places the bear in her hands so she can cuddle with that instead.

 

Trini most definitely takes a picture and tells herself that it’s for blackmail but she actually just think Kim looks extremely adorable holding a teddy bear. With one last glance, she exits the room and heads to Zack’s apartment. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @cabooseachievables is the real mvp for beta'ing this fic along with my new pal @helb0w
> 
> (those are their tumblrs which you should definitely follow)


End file.
